fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese
| last = Goodbye to Bloo | cause = Series Finale | nickname = | alias = Cowboy, Horsey | species = Imaginary Friend | gender = Male | age = 2 | born = December 9, 2004 | death = | occupation = | title = | family = | children = | spouse = | relatives = | episode = 7 | portrayer = Candi Milo (English) | creator = Louise }} Cheese (born December 9, 2004) is an imaginary friend from the Cartoon Network television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends who is voiced by Candi Milo. He made his first appearance in the episode "Mac Daddy," which premiered May 6, 2005. Character description Cheese likes chocolate milk (although lactose intolerant) and is yellow in color and somewhat human in physical structure in that he has a head, a torso, two arms, two legs, but with a disc-shaped head reminiscent of Pac-Man. His head is very large in proportion to his body, his left foot appears to be backwards when he stands in one place, he appears to have two left hands, and he seems to have a slightly hunched back in these ways he resembles a child's drawing. He also looks somewhat like an upright forearm and hand, especially when keeping his mouth open for long times (screaming, moaning or laughing). When not paying attention to anything, his eyes are either crossed or looking in two different directions. His pupils are evil red-like in color, and one pupil is slightly larger than the other. When he talks, his mouth opens in two different ways: the way the mouth of everyone else in the show does or like a can lid opening. He was imagined by Mac's next-door neighbor, Louise, but his debut episode was centered around the inaccurate belief that he had been imagined be Mac. He has an assortment of disorders like mange. Cheese likes a lot of things, including chocolate milk, potatoes, candies, games, and cereal. He also enjoys repeating the names of these items to everyone he meets. It is debatable that his catchphrase is "I like chocolate milk", as Cheese has uttered this phrase in all of his appearances on the show except for "Cheese A Go-Go" and "Goodbye to Bloo". Cheese calls pretty much all liquids chocolate milk, so it can get confusing when he's asking for some drink other than chocolate milk. Another of his catchphrases could be his sucking in of breath followed by a deadpan "Okay". He is also known to sometimes announce "I pooted." As well, he is easily frightened by common objects such as cake, spiders, not having a spoon, and other assorted oddities. Whenever frustrated or frightened, he screams at ear-piercing tones as in seen "Mac Daddy" when he, Bloo, and Mac went down a giant slope on a go-cart. Despite him loving chocolate milk, he is lactose intolerant (allergic to), and is therefore not allowed to have it. Cheese's Catchphrases He Repeats Several Times *'I like chocolate milk!' *'I like cereal' *'CoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCoCocoCoCoCoCo!!!' *'Do It Again' *'Nother Game *'Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go! Gotta Go!' *'Bunnies!' *'I'm a cowboy' *'Hi dogies' *'Quite duckie' *'I pooted' History Besides the aforementioned "Mac Daddy", Cheese made a cameo in "The Big Picture" floating down a river of chocolate milk when Goo recounts in a flashback why the imaginary friends were missing from a picture from long ago. Cheese next appeared in "Infernal Slumber", visiting a slumber party organized by Bloo at Mac's apartment on a school night, and when Terrence wakes up to tell his and Mac's mother about what is going on, Cheese tells him "Quiet, doggy!" Then, appearing in "The Big Cheese", Cheese knows the random code that Mr. Herriman puts in to keep him out of the home, and also claims that he has the following diseases: ringworm, gingivitis, scurvy, dandruff, athlete's foot, a tapeworm, mange, dermatitis, acne, enteritis, and tonsilitis. This same story would later be retold (with Cheese appearing) in "The Little Peas". His next episode was "Cheese A Go-Go", which was part of the Cartoon Network Invaded programming stunt in May of 2007. Bloo thinks Cheese, saying "Gotta go..." ad nauseum through the episode, is an alien as seen from a tabloid magazine. In the last few moments of the episode, a voice from what seems to be an alien contacting Earth says 'Cheese' over and over. This leads people to believe that Cheese is possibly an alien. In the following episodes of the micro series, which spread across several Cartoon Network shows, it was shown that the aliens misunderstood Bloo and believed he meant that actual cheese was on Earth. In the series finale, Goodbye To Bloo, Cheese moves into Foster's, as Mac moves to Louise's apartment. Because the new residence Louise will live in doesn't allow imaginary friends, Cheese becomes a resident of Foster's, arriving by announcing "Now we're brother roomies!". As Wilt screams "I'm sorry, but this is not okay!", the opening animation used through the series is run in reverse, and Cheese gets the last word in by saying to the viewers "Okay, bye doggies!". Misc. *Cheese has a liking for go-karts as seen in "Mac Daddy", and in the video game for Game Boy Advance, a level consists of finding parts for a Cheese go-cart. *Cheese has called animals by other names. For example, he has called mice and Terrence "doggies", Mr. Herriman "kitty", and a dog "bunny". *In the "Mac Daddy" commentary, Cheese likes hot dogs, apple juice, and he repeats other people's lines like, "I'll be back.", and "Yeah baby.", and he imagines that he's Captain Pasty. *The catchphrase "I FOUND A CARROT!" has became an internet meme. See also * List of episodes and DVD releases * Craig McCracken Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters